To make you feel my love
by xXStefyXx
Summary: Songfic based on Adele's "Make you feel my love" one-shot, fiyeraba fluff


**A/N - I know the other fic isn't finished yet, but this was just burning in my brains to be written =D first heard the song when I was 18 and had not seen wicked yet, just heard it again and it screamed Fiyeraba at me 3**

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

Elphaba was running, fast. She'd been bullied all day long and she just couldn't take it anymore. She didn't care it was raining, all she wanted to do was to get out of there. She kept on running, until she came into a clearing that looked familiar to her. She sat down and remembered the day she fell in love with Fiyero. She started sobbing, she was done with being strong, all she wanted was to be loved, was that really too much to ask for? Suddenly, she heard footsteps, so she quickly dried her tears and looked up. Fiyero.

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

He put his arms around her, knowing what she's been through that day. He cursed himself for not being near her today, so he could have protected her. She buried her head in his chest and started sobbing again. He could see right through her, so she didn't need to stay strong.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

The rain stopped and soon it became dark. Her tears had dried up and she was just lying in Fiyero's arms, gazing at the stars. Fiyero kept holding her, while he pointed out the constellations to her. She had calmed down and just wanted to stay there, safe from the world.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

Fiyero also wanted to stay there, but just because she was there. He knew he had to be patient with her, but at least she'd gotten comfortable enough with him to cry in front of him. He drifted back to the first day he had seen her, and he could still slap himself for the first impression he made. _Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go. _Luckily his second impression was a lot better. He preferred to think of that day as the day they met, for it was the day he really spent time with her. Galinda, who was his girlfriend back then, had asked Elphaba and himself to go for a cup of coffee in the local café, and he really got to know her. Soon after that, he broke it off with Galinda, waited a few weeks until it would have been considered as appropriate before he asked Elphaba out. Of course, he first discussed it with Galinda, he didn't want to jeopardize the girls' friendship, knowing Elphaba didn't have many friends to begin with, and he was glad Galinda gave her blessing.

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue_

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

Remembering the efforts he went through in order to ask her out, he started to laugh. Elphaba looked up and Fiyero explained why he laughed. Elphaba had refused numerous times, he'd spend days in front of her room. When she didn't come out (he still expected Elphaba to have climbed out of the window) he spent the night there as well, freezing cold, as the hallways didn't have a heating system. After 2 weeks, he gave up, and went to the OzDust ballroom to get drunk, hoping to forget about her. Before the morning came, he had crawled back in the girls' dorm, in front of the familiar door. That morning, Elphaba finally gave in, agreeing to go on a date with him.

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_Though winds of change are throwing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

She regretted not agreeing to date him sooner, but luckily Galinda had changed her mind. She only felt loved when he was around, dating him changed her life for the better. She was happy he was there.

_I could make you happy_

_Make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

And she felt his love.


End file.
